feariteirufandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista rozdziałów
Oto pełna lista rozdziałów mangi, Fairy Tail, podzielona na sagi. Saga Macao Rozdziały *001. Fairy Tail *002. Pojawia się Mistrz *003. Jaszczurka, małpa i byk Saga Daybreak Rozdziały *004. Gwiezdny Duch z Canis Minor *005. Daybreak *006. Infiltracja posiadłości księcia Everlue *007. Słabe punkty maga *008. Lucy kontra książę Everlue *009. Drogi Kaby Saga Lullaby Rozdziały *010. Mag w zbroi *011. Natsu w pociągu *012. Przeklęta pieśń *013. Shinigami śmieje się dwa razy *014. Tytania *015. Wróżki wewnątrz wiatru *016. Złapać Kageyamę *017. Magia dziewicy *018. Płomień i Wiatr *019. Niemożliwe. Nie wygrasz, Natsu *020. Rozkaz bycia silnym *021. Najsilniejsza drużyna *022. Natsu kontra Erza *023. Zbrodnia i kara Saga Wyspa Galuna Rozdziały *024. Drugie piętro *025. Przeklęta wyspa *026. Wzejdzie dziś Księżyc? *027. Deliora *028. Kropla Księżyca *029. Gray i Lyon *030. Kontynuując marzenie *031. Straszna, trująca galareta *032. Natsu kontra Tnący Yuka *033. Zamknięte? Drzwi do Byka *034. Miecz sądu *035. Rób, co chcesz *036. Ur *037. Błękitny ptak *038. Wieczna Magia *039. Prawdą jest lodowe ostrze goryczy *040. Ostateczna bitwa na wyspie Galuna *041. Ryk Demona *042. Saga czasu *043. Wybuch *044. Sekret wieśniaków *045. Dosięgnij nieba *046. Łza Saga Phantom Lord Rozdziały *047. Phantom Lord *048. Ludzkie prawa *049. Wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy *050. Lucy Heartfilia *051. Wielki cień *052. 15 minut *053. Płonąca bitwa *054. Phantom mk. II *055. Żeby nie zobaczyć twych łez *056. Kwiaty kwitnące w deszczu *057. Teru teru bouzo *058. Zawsze jest ktoś lepszy *059. Natchnienie *060. Płomienne skrzydła *061. Dwóch smoczych zabójców *062. Kiedy wróżka spada *063. Teraz jesteśmy kwita *064. Najlepsza gildia *065. Prawo Wróżki *066. Towarzysze *067. Moje postanowienie *068. Pożegnanie *069. Następne pokolenie Saga Loke Rozdziały *070. Frederick i Yanderica *071. Kojąca noc *072. Samotna Gwiazda, która nie może powrócić na firmament *073. Blue Pegasus *074. Król Gwiezdnych Duchów Saga Rajska Wieża Rozdziały *075. Sen motyla *076. Rajska Wieża *077. Jellal *078. Raj przed nami *079. Decyzja Siegraina *080. Jeanne d' Arc *081. Głos ciemności *082. Wycie do Księżyca *083. Znaleźć drogę *084. Walcz, koci Natsu *085. Rajska gra *086. Kamień Succubus *087. Lucy kontra Juvia *088. Natsu jest przynętą *089. Zbroja wokół serca *090. Ikaruga *091. Samotna kobieta: "Strój powiązany z decyzją" *092. Przeznaczenie *093. Modlitwa do Świętego Światła *094. Jedna osoba *095. Drzemiąca księżniczka na Wieży *096. Meteoryt *097. Tarcza życia *098. Moc Smoka *099. Upadek Tytanii *100. W stronę jutra *101. Gniew wśród Czerwonej Ziemi *102. Iść śmiało przez życie Saga Bitwa o Fairy Tail Rozdziały *103. Dom *104. Najlepszy przyjaciel *105. Ten człowiek, Laxus *106. Święto Zbiorów *107. Bitwa o Fairy Tail *108. Ka~bo~~nk *109. Pokonaj przyjaciół, dla swych przyjaciół *110. Rezygnacja *111. Czterech zostało *112. Ostrzał i Tańczące Miecze *113. Sala Grzmotu *114. Miłość pokona wszelkie granice *115. Regulus *116. Cana kontra Juvia *117. Nadejście Diabła *118. Miłe słowa *119. Uderzenie w katedrę Cardia *120. Mistgun *121. To moja szansa, aby dojść na szczyt *122. Osamotniony grzmot *123. Podwójny smok *124. Potrójny smok *125. Owca w wilczej skórze *126. Podnieś się *127. Bolesna decyzja *128. Fantazja *129. Nawet jeśli, ja... *130. Miłość i szczęście Saga Oración Seis Rozdziały *131. Nirwana *132. Zgrupowanie sprzymierzeńców *133. Dwunastu przeciwko Szóstce *134. Pojawienie się Oracion Seis *135. Podniebna czarodziejka *136. Trumna *137. Dziewczyna i Duch *138. Nie do wyjaśnienia *139. Śmiertelne Grand Prix *140. Powolny bieg świata *141. Światło *142. Mrok *143. Starcie Gwiezdnych Duchów *144. Piękny głos *145. Powrót Jellala *146. Jesteś wolna *147. Gildia Nadziei *148. Marsz zniszczenia *149. Wspaniała, podniebna walka. Natsu kontra Cobra *150. Smoczy ryk *151. Koniec Oracion Seis? *152. Jura ze Świętej Dziesiątki *153. Walka Midnighta *154. Twoje słowa *155. Ostatni człowiek *156. Zero *157. Od Pegasusa do Wróżek *158. Drzwi pamięci *159. Płomień kary *160. Potęga uczuć *161. Miażdżące zło *162. Jestem tu dla Ciebie *163. Szkarłatne niebo *164. Gildia dla jednej osoby Saga Edolas Rozdziały *165. Wróżka Wendy *166. Czarny smok *167. Przemijające miasto *168. Kraina Ziemi *169. Edolas *170. Polowanie na wróżki *171. Faust *172. Klucz nadziei *173. Płonąca kula *174. Odkrycie *175. Witajcie w domu *176. Powierzchowność *177. Leć! Do swoich przyjaciół *178. Ponieważ będę przy tobie *179. Kod ETD *180. Erza kontra Erza *181. Totalna wojna w stolicy *182. To jest życie, do cholery *183. Akademia potworów *184. Rzeka gwiazd dla dumy dobra *185. Lodowy chłopak *186. Mój kot *187. Armata Łańcucha Smoka Zagłady *188. Jedno skrzydło *189. Chłopiec z tamtego czasu *190. Smoczy zmysł *191. Trójosobowy zespół *192. Nigdy więcej nie ucieknę *193. Dla tych, którzy żyją *194. Tutaj stoimy *195. Król Nowego Świata *196. Dragneel - Wielki Pan Demonów *197. Pa, pa, Fairy Tail *198. Lot w kierunku przyszłości *199. Lisanna Saga Wyspa Tenrou Rozdziały *200. Ten, co gasi życie *201. Próba *202. Najlepszy partner *203. Osiem ścieżek *204. Kto będzie miał szczęście? *205. Natsu kontra Gildartz *206. Aby móc dalej podążać wybraną ścieżką *207. Mest *208. Śmiertelna zdobycz *209. Czarny Mag *210. Głupi Gajeel *211. Kawazu i Yomazu *212. Żelazna dusza *213. Jeden z Siedmiu Jeźdźców *214. Natarcie Makarova *215. Makarov kontra Hades *216. Esencja bycia magiem *217. Utracona Magia *218. Ognisty Smok kontra Bóg Ognia *219. Oślepiające płomienie Boskiego Smoka *220. Wróżkowe siostry *221. Świat Ostatecznej Magii *222. Cielesny łuk *223. Drzwi do człowieczeństwa *224. Ambicje Zoldea *225. Łza *226. Ushi no koku *227. Zapał Lucy *228. 13 kobiet moknących w deszczu *229. Zaułek rozpaczy *230. Łzy miłości i życia *231. Niech to się skończy *232. To, co nie mogło być wypowiedziane *233. Blask Wróżek *234. Chłopiec zapatrzony w morze *235. Drzewo Tenrou *236. Erza kontra Azuma *237. Niesamowita gildia *238. Swego czasu *239. Zmrożony duch *240. Gray kontra Ultear *241. Moc "Życia" *242. Aknologia *243. Doświadczenie i błędy *244. Grzmot uderza *245. Człowiek bez przyklejonej etykiety *246. Ląd Otchłani *247. Bardzo blisko siebie *248. Świt na wyspie Tenrou *249. Żywa Magia *250. Przebudzenie Zerefa *251. Prawo do miłości *252. Do moich małych, hardych gnojków *253. Chwyćmy się za dłonie Saga X791 Rozdziały *254. Rok 791 - Fairy Tail *255. Fairy-sphere *256. Siedem jałowych lat *257. 7 lat z życia ojca Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Rozdziały *258. Szablozębni *259. Grandine, Podniebny Smok *260. Teraz sięgamy szczytu *261. Jedyna Magia *262. Gwiezdna piosenka *263. Wiedźmia zbrodnia *264. Czasu starczy tylko na minięcie się *265. Crocus - miasto zakwitających kwiatów *266. Podniebny labirynt *267. Nowa gildia *268. Drużyna "Elite B" *269. Zniknięcie w ciszy *270. Noc spadających gwiazd *271. Lucy kontra Flare *272. Szlachetny Przegrany *273. Orga Czarnych Błyskawic *274. Zły znak *275. Pijany Sokół *276. Wóz *277. Pończochy *278. Elfman kontra Bachus *279. Brama ukryta w mroku *280. Kagura kontra Yukino *281. Zły zamiar jest ukryty za zasłoną nocy *282. 10 Kluczy i 2 Klucze *283. Natsu kontra Gemma *284. Pandemonium *285. WMM *286. Laxus kontra Alexei *287. Prawdziwa rodzina *288. Wendy kontra Shelia *289. Małe piąstki *290. Noc, gdy nasze uczucia się krzyżują *291. Bitwa Morska *292. Nasze złączone serca *293. Zapach, który Ci dedykowałem *294. Bitwa Smoczych Zabójców *295. Sting i Lector *296. Natsu kontra Bliźniacze Smoki *297. Twarz dziewczyny, którą wtedy zobaczyłem *298. Ta dam - Ryuuzetsu Land *299. Samotna podróż *300. Tam, gdzie spoczywają Duchy Smoków *301. Król Smoków *302. Plan Zaćmienie *303. Walka na dwa fronty *304. Wielka Bitwa Magiczna *305. Fairy Taktyk *306. Gray kontra Rufus *307. Legion Głodnych Wilków *308. Fairy Tail kontra Egzekutorzy *309. Płonąca Ziemia *310. Ten nasz kraj *311. Państwo do jutra *312. W trójkę *313. Scenariusz króla *314. Erza kontra Kagura *315. Rosemary *316. Pędząc ku nieuchronnemu przeznaczeniu *317. Żaba *318. Gajeel kontra Rogue *319. Święty Rycerz *320. Ostra błyskawica *321. Laxus kontra Jura *322. Gloria *323. Ponownie pojawiający się Cień *324. Ta, która zamknęła wrota *325. Jedność *326. Natsu kontra Rogue *327. To teraz moja odpowiedzialność *328. Zodiak *329. Siedem smoków *330. Magia Zirconisa *331. Strategia Natsu *332. Ognisty ptak *333. Człowiek i człowiek, smok i smok, człowiek i smok *334. Grzech i poświęcenie *335. Czas życia *336. Aby żyć dzisiaj pełnią życia *337. Złote Równiny *338. Wielki Bankiet *339. Esencja Mroźnej Gwiazdy *340. Dar Saga Wioska Słońca Rozdziały *341. Wschód nowej przygody *342. Warrod Cken *343. Łowca skarbów *344. Magowie kontra Łowcy *345. Czyjś głos *346. Retrogresywna magia *347. Walka rudowłosej, niebieskowłosej i blondynki *348. Powrót Demona *349. Demon Doriarte *350. Gray kontra Doriarte *351. Wieczny Ogień *352. Głos ognia *353. Oczyszczenie czarnej magii *354. Effy Artis *355. Pieśń Wróżek Saga Tartarus Rozdziały *356. Tartaros (prolog) *357. Dziewięć Demonicznych Bram *358. Cząstki bariery magicznej *359. Wróżki przeciwko Otchłani *360. Białe dziedzictwo *361. Dwie bomby *362. Natsu kontra Jackal *363. Opowieści czytane przez Demony *364. Arc Tartaros część pierwsza: Grzech i grzesznicy *365. Fairy in the jail *366. Tysiąc dusz *367. Jellal kontra Oracion Seis *368. Trzecia pieczęć *369. Tam, gdzie docierają modlitwy *370. Reinkarnacja Demonów *371. Tartaros arc, część druga - Pieśń Niebiańskiego Smoka *372. Wyłom *373. Życie czy śmierć? *374. Rewolucja *375. Nadprzyrodzony *376. Wendy kontra Ezel *377. Cesarski Gniew Smoka Niebios *378. Przyjaciółki na zawsze *379. Saga Tartaros, część 3 - Król Hadesu *380. Środek Piekła *381. Dom, w którym żyją demony *382. Alegria *383. Surfująca Lucy *384. Pojedyncze Gwiezdne Uderzenie *385. Król Gwiezdnych Duchów kontra Mroczny Król *386. Ostrze Galaxia *387. Tartaros Arc, część czwarta - Ojciec i syn *388. Erza kontra Minerwa *389. Bliźniacze smoki kontra Mroczny Król *390. Historia chłopca *391. Gray kontra Silver *392. Nie mogę zapomnieć *393. Myśli Silvera *394. Juvia kontra Keith *395. Tartaros Arc, część piąta - Niewyobrażalny ból *396. Powietrze *397. Stal *398. Finałowe jeden na jednego *399. Skrzydła smutku *400. Skrzydła nadziei *401. Igneel kontra Aknologia *402. Żelazna pięść ognistego smoka *403. Erza kontra Kyouka *404. 00:00 *405. Tartaros Arc, część szósta - Magna Carta *406. Dziewczyna w krysztale *407. Aby mnie zniszczyć *408. Demon absolutny *409. Czarno-biała Igła *410. Memento Mori *411. Quid pro quo *412. Taniec na cześć Ishvalu *413. Księga E.N.D. *414. Krople ognia *415. A ona powinna stać się twoim powodem do życia *416. Tartaros arc - Ostatni Rozdział *417. Samotna podróż II Saga Avatar Rozdziały *418. Konkurent *419. Przesłanie ognia *420. Dziękczynienie Lamia Scale *421. Wendy i Shelia *422. Orochi's Fin *423. Ponieważ Cię kocha *424. Awatar *425. Szablozębni, rok X792 *426. Czarne Serce *427. Zażarta, podziemna walka *428. Jeśli nasze drogi są inne *429. Kod Niebieski *430. Operacja Oczyszczenia *431. Mój miecz jest... *432. Kochająca Briar *433. Ikusatsunagi *434. Pięść zniszczenia *435. Okrzyk zwycięstwa *436. Pamiętniki *437. Magnolia Saga Imperium Alvarez Rozdziały *438. Siódmy Mistrz gildii *439. Imperium Alvarez *440. Bóg Serena *441. Wyspa Caracolle *442. Dekret przestrzeni *443. I wtedy ziemia zniknęła spod nóg *444. Imperator Spriggan *445. Ohydna wróżka *446. Kraina opuszczona przez Boga *447. Walka dla ucieczki *448. Fight the Power *449. Mavis i Zeref *450. Sam jak palec *451. Serce wróżki *452. Zapowiedź finałowego starcia *453. Obowiązek rodzica *454. Oddział Latających Smoków i Rybołowów *455. Obrona Magnolii *456. Rozkaz *457. Walka na golasa *458. Gwiazda Poranna *459. Słabość *460. Pegasus zstępuje *461. Dla czyjego dobra jest ta perfuma? *462. Pole bitwy *463. Czarny dywan *464. Natsu kontra Zeref *465. 400 lat *466. Zabójca Rozdziały specjalne Fairy Tail Zero Rozdziały *001. Wróżki w twym sercu *002. Gra prawdy *003. Noc wypłynięcia *004. Tańce z ostrzami *005. Księżycowe Jezioro *006. Blue Skull *007. Czarny Mag Mavis *008. Czy to Magnolia się pali? *009. Skarb *010. Prawo *011. Ta, która znika *012. Zera *013. Wieczna przygoda Tale of Fairy Tail: Ice Trail Rozdziały *001. ? *002. ? *003. ? *004. ? *005. ? *006. ? *007. ? *Dodatkowy: ? *Dodatkowy: ? *008. ? *009. ? *010. ? *011. ? *012. ? *013. ? Fairy Tail: Blue Mistral Rozdziały *001. ? *002. ? *003. ? *004. ? *005. ? *006. ? *Dodatkowy: ? *007. ? *008. ? *009. ? *010. ? *011. ? *012. ? *013. ? *014. ? *015. ? *016. ? Fairy Girls Rozdziały *001. ? *002. ? *003. ? *004. ? *005. ? *006. ? *007. ? *008. ? *009. ? *010. ? *011. ? *012. ? *013. ? *014. ? Fairy Tail Gaiden: Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Rozdziały *001. ? *002. ? *003. ? *004. ? *005. ? *006. ? *007. ? *008. ? *009. ? *010. ? *011. ? *012. ? *013. ? *014. ? *015. ? Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite Rozdziały *001. ? *002. ? *003. ? *004. ? *005. ? *006. ? *007. ?